OTP AU LIST: CROBBY
by WRATH77
Summary: My ficlets of Crobby based on my OTP AU list that I made. R
1. Author Notes

Guess What? I actually made an OTP challenge list, like I see a how bunch of other people do. So, I decided to make an OTP AU list, basically just write/draw your OTP based on the themes I give out. I only chose 10 and some have been done, but hey, I put some new ones.

So, here is the list:

1-Military AU

2-College AU

3-Grimm AU (I had to put this because its such an awesome show)

4-Domestic AU

5- Cop AU

6- Hospital AU

7-Crime AU (If people don't understand this, it's basically put one of the pairing as a criminal or both of them as criminals)

8-Reverese AU (Think like Supernatural, with Castiel being human and Dean being an angel, something like that)

9-Hogwarts AU

10-Fantasty AU

I will also be writing my OTP's with this list. The pairing I chose for this story is: Crobby (Crowley X Bobby)

Enjoy reading!


	2. War is Hell

Bobby woke up from his slumber by the sound of sirens. He sighed as he rolled his eyes.

Another unit down, which means more wounded soldiers.

"Bobby, you better get up!" he heard Dean yell. Dean was one of the new young surgeons, from Kansas of all places. Bobby wondered if Dean lied about his age because he looked too young, yet his eyes looked too old for him.

Bobby hurried and got dressed, running to the medical tent, letting the nurse put on his scrubs, mask and gloves. He went to one kid with a chest wound.

"Good morning, Robert."

Bobby looked up and through the doctor's mask, he knew it was Crowley. He was the only one who called him Robert. His relationship with the surgeon was…odd. They were time he just wanted to strangle Crowley, other times they were making out in his tent like teenagers. Yeah, they were an odd couple.

"Hey, Crowley." He greeted, then looking back at the patient. "Is it me or are they getting younger?"

"I believe so." Crowley sigh, "Little boys that come here thinking that they're going to be heroes and daddy government lets them. I can't imagine what they must have thought when they saw the reality."

Bobby grunted in agreement as he put in a suture.

"War is hell." Garth said from a nearby table.

"I disagree with that, Fitzgerald." Crowley said.

"Why?" Bobby asked.

Crowley looked to the side and looked at Father Castiel, the camps chaplain.

"Father, who goes to hell?"

"Sinners."

"Exactly. Sinners go to hell when they die. In war, everyone dies. Men, women, children. Innocent bystanders don't go to hell, but in war, everyone dies."

There was a mellow silence as everyone digested Crowley's words, which was then broken by a bomb exploding nearby. They then went back to work.

**AN: I'm gonna do Crobby for the list now.**

**Sorry, this chapter is not so slashy, but I was inspired by the show, MASH, for this. The line Crowley says at the end is what Hawkeye says when the captain mentions War is hell, I thought this was such a good line and could see Crowley using it.**

**College AU next!**

**I don't own SPN! **


	3. Kateikyōshi

Crowley was in the library, tapping his pencil impatiently. He was waiting for his tutor for his Japanese assignment.

He decided to take Japanese because he thought it will be an interesting class, not to mention he needed an elective class. But it was hard as hell and he didn't want to drop out of his class. Fergus Crowley is not known for quitting.

"Hey." He heard a gruff voice say.

He looked up and his eyebrows shot up. Standing before him was a grungy old bearded man wearing plaid and a baseball cap.

"You're Crowley?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm Bobby Singer. I'm your tutor." He said, sitting down across from him.

"Are you serious?" Crowley said in disbelief, "Do you even know Japanese?"

Bobby just glared at him and said;

"Izen kara, anata ga umareta."

Crowley blinked and looked down with a blush. He mumbled an apology, which made Bobby laugh.

"Well, let's get cracking." He said, making Crowley nod and wonder about the enigma of Bobby Singer.

**AN: College AU, with young Crowley and tutor Bobby.**

**This one I had fun with because I thought of a young Mark Sheppard from the X-Files and Bobby knowing Japanese. Bobby is so awesome!**

**What Bobby said the same thing he said to Sam and the translation is from google translator. **

**Next is Grimm AU!**

**Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN! **


	4. Into the Lions Den

Marco stood outside of Singer Salvage, waiting for the lights to go out.

He never liked theses hits, but this what the boss wanted.

Dick Roman wanted Crolweys business out of the way, but the pompous bastard took everything that Roman threw at him and threw it back tenfold. Roman decided to send Crowley a message, int eh word of Bobby Singer.

Marco thought it was weird that Crowley, who seemed very high class, is involved with a grungy, gruff mechanic. But he supposed he's just slumming. What really bothers him is the scent.

Marco is a lausenschlange and he smells the scent on Crowley. He smells like a feline wesen, but he wonders why the scent isn't so strong.

His thoughts came back to the present as the lights turned off. He let out a breath, psyching himself up.

He quickly picked the lock and stepped inside, taking his gun out. As he walked into the living room, he heard the sound of a gun being cocked.

"Stay where you are, idjit."

Marco chuckled lightly and turned around, seeing Bobby holding up a shotgun.

"It's nothing personal, . It's just business." Brady said, his skin rippling as he woged, hissing at Bobby, expecting him to scream and run away. But the older man just chuckled.

"A lausenschlange, eh?"

Marco woged back, not understanding until he caught Bobbys scent.

It was feline, with a hint of poison.

It's Bobby, he's wesen.

Before Marco could think, Bobby woged, his face turning into a lion and he growled as he tackled him to the wall. He roared in his face as a scorpion tail came into view, the tail hanging over him threateningly until it plunged into his chest.

As the poison took over Marco's body, the last thing he thought of was that Dick Roman was fucked.

**AN: Grimm AU!**

**I thought hard about this, but I could totally see Bobby as a manticore, that would just be so awesome. Crowley is human and is involved in shady business, of course. Marco si just some random dude I had to kill off. **

**Next is Domestic AU!**

**I don't own SPN or Grimm! Enjoy and comments are loved! **


	5. The Morning After

Bobby woke up with a groan as he stretched on his bed. He then heard noises in the kitchen and was wondering just who the hell was in it when he remembered.

Crowley.

Crowley was his lawyer for six months and the pompous Scotsman was always flirting with him. Yesterday, he came to help with some legal stuff of his garage. Crowley was flirting as usual and Bobby has enough. He grabbed him by the lapels and kissed him, hard.

The rest of the evening was a blur; a hot sweaty, headboard banging blur. he quickly put on some clothes and head downstairs. He looked in the kitchen and saw Crowley wearing only his boxers and one of Bobby's shirts. He was scrambling eggs in a pan. When he saw Bobby at the doorway, he smiled.

"Ah, good morning love, you were still asleep, so I decided to make some breakfast. I hope you don't mind.

"Um, no..."Bobby stammered, "Um, Crowley, about last night..."

"Yes, I thoroughly enjoy it." Crowley purred, "I never knew you were such a beast in the sack. But now, the ball is in your court as they say. Do you want this to be a onetime thing or should we continue?"

Bobby went silent at that, his mind buzzing with thoughts. He wonders just what made him snap the other night and kiss Crowley. He guessed it was because he was tired of hiding his attraction to Crowley and is also tired of being alone all the time.

He walked up to Crowley and gave him a soft kiss.

"I wouldn't mind more of this." he said, making Crowley smirk and kiss him back, wrapping his arms around his neck. They stayed like that for awhile until the smell of burning eggs drew them apart.

**AN: Domestic AU!**

**Well, technically, it not domestic, but what the hell? I like it. So, just some confession and a bit of smut.**

**Next is Cop AU!**

**Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!**


End file.
